


Bless/Punish

by Ferret_With_Guns



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Be Careful What You Wish For, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, characters will be added as they come into play, hinata takes kaneki's place, komaeda knows more than he let's on, komaeda's luck strikes again, ships will be added when they happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferret_With_Guns/pseuds/Ferret_With_Guns
Summary: Wishes granted are blessings, yet man's sinful desires are to be punished. This world is simply unfair.Hajime Hinata desires to be something more than average and finds himself trying find "purpose". Perhaps taking the place of a tragic soul will grant him his desires.





	1. Calm

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on the back burner for a while and thought I might as well put this out into the world.

I want to be special.

I want to be important.

I want to be stand out.

I don't want to be boring, average me.

God, gods! If someone is listening, grant me this wish!

 

A fleeting thought, more like a prayer, that crossed Hajime Hinata’s mind regularly, even now while sitting with friends after school in cafe with two of his friends. A voice broke through his thoughts and bringing him back to his current reality.

 

“Hinata-kun, you seem quite out of it right now, are you alright?” Said the voice of Nagito Komaeda, a close friend that Hinata still questions how they ending becoming friends. He was someone who was unusually lucky and often brought about chaotic results, both good and bad. He often missed a lot of school due to illness, but never really liked talking about it, to point of dodging the subject entirely when brought up.

 

His other friend nodded, still preoccupied with a game on her DS. Chiaki Nanami, a girl who invested most of her time on video games, to point of getting in the way of daily care habits, like right now, ignoring a sandwich she had ordered and seemingly forgotten about.

 

All three of them were seen as outsiders to most of their class year. Nagito was perceived as a problem child by most, if not all school staff. There were rumors that came up every so often about his possible expulsion, but nothing ever came of it. Seems like people were hesitate to give the boot to a sick kid. Chiaki on the other hand was often exhausted during school and fell asleep in the middle of class almost every day. There were a few times she collapsed during P.E. class. The school nurse keeps scolding about not seeing a doctor about this issues, but she always pushed it off to another day.

 

Hajime had just mentally given up on life. Junior high was spent hopping between different clubs trying find something that he good at, or at least could find a passion for, but nothing clicked. He continued through the beginning of his first year of high school, but reality finally caught up with him. It was pointless, he had no talent for anything it seemed. The reason that he might have grown close to his friends. The only people in his class who didn't go to any club. Outcasts seem to be drawn to each other.

 

He glanced at the television in the cafe tuned into the news. Another ghoul related murder, this time by the Takada building. “Good thing none of us live near there,” Hajime muttered as he reached for his coffee and brought to his lips. Black, too bitter. He proceeded to dump a bunch of sugar into it. _“I just have get used to this, why do people make it seem so easy to acquire this taste?”_

 

“Hinata, if you're going to keep ordering coffee, at least order it with sugar,” Nagito said, followed taking a sip from his cup of tea. Hajime only replied in annoyed grumble. “No one's going to see you as any less of a man if you do,” Nagito continued and looked to the TV that Hajime had been watching. “We should really avoid staying out at night, someone like me seems to bring the worst out it seems, especially since I haven't been sick for awhile.” Hajime was reminded that Nagito had been in school everyday for the past month and a half, a feat for his friend.

 

Hinata noticed two boys, college students by the looks of it. One a plain, black haired boy who had an overall meek appearance, the other an energetic fellow, his bleached hair that hadn't been done in awhile evident by the incredibly noticeable roots that had grown out. The latter of which was currently flagging down an indigo haired waitress. The exchange seemed par the course until Hajime heard the words “Do you have a boyfriend Kirishima-san?” It was loud enough for him to hear, but he probably wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't paying attention them.

 

Chiaki's head popped up from her game and looked over to the girl who was now fleeing from the awkward encounter. “Kirishima, isn't that a girl in another class at school?” She asked, looking at Hajime.

 

“Maybe, I never really noticed,” he replied, taking a sip of his now sweetened coffee. The cafe door opened just he finished his sentence with violet haired woman stepping through the door. She certainly was a bit of a looker. Chiaki fell back into her game, sandwich left still abandoned, forgotten. She seemed to be uninterested in the newcomer, unlike Nagito. As the the woman passed by their table, the messy haired boy had a look of disgust cross his face for a split second.

 

 _“What the hell is up with him?”_ Hajime thought watching as Nagito slipped back into his usual self, though avoiding looking at the woman. _“Never seen him react to anyone like that before.”_ Hajime felt himself stopping himself before he asked about it. _“He'll just shrug it off as nothing, just like everything else. He could lose his arm and still act like it's no big deal with that 'I don't want to be a bother’ attitude.”_ Hajime could feel his frustration building over it. He couldn't exactly place the emotion he felt when Nagito acted like that.

 

“Komaeda?” Hajime asked trying to break the tension. “We have finals coming up and I'm still not doing well in English, do you want to study it for a bit? I’ve been having some troubles with some of the phrases the teacher’s been covering in class.” In reality, it was more like Nagito was tutoring him on the subject.

 

“Oh,” Nagito said, “of course. Let me check my notes for a second.” He pulled out a notebook labeled the subject on it. Despite his outward appearance, Nagito was surprisingly organized when it came to class work. “Okay we were covering common idioms, I don’t think they’ll be too hard once you get the idea of the meanings. Let’s run through and see where you’re getting lost at.”

 

After about ten minutes the two seemed to make some progress. “Okay so I think ‘on the ball’ has something to do with being really good at something, right?” Hajime asked, puzzling.

 

“Not quite,” Nagito sighed. “It means you understand the situation. For example, I know you’re not ‘on the ball’ when it comes this subject. Have you been paying attention in class at all lately?” Hajime face filled with defeat. His concentration had been worse than usual as of late. According to teachers, he just lacked conviction for school, otherwise he’d be excelling in his classes. At least, that’s what the kinder of his teachers would say.

 

“I figured as much,” Nagito sighed. “Are you sure there’s nothing going on? Or, you know what, never mind…” Hajime was glad he didn’t press any further. He wrote down what they had covered in the study session, at least it would supplement his not even bare bones notes from class.

 

“Oh, that word is spelled word wrong here,” Nagito reached across the table to point out where the mistake was. He felt an elbow connect his Hajime’s coffee cup, knocking it off the table and collided with a person passing by the table. It was the violet haired woman. She yelped as the coffee spilled onto her dress, the coffee now only now mildly warm, but it was definitely going to stain. The cup landed on the ground and shattered.

 

Nagito’s face lit up into shock and looked to be hiding some sort of panic, staying frozen in place, staring at the woman. Hajime looked absolutely mortified, quickly getting up to apologize in Nagito’s stead, since he didn’t look to be capable of doing so. The woman looked frustrated and downtrodden more than anything.

 

“I’m so sorry miss,” Hajime stammered, bowing deeply. “My friend here is quite clumsy and he was only trying to help me. I hope you can forgive us.” The teenage waitress, somewhat annoyed, made her way with a broom and a dustpan to clean up the remains of the former coffee cup.

 

“Oh, please don’t bow like that,” she said, embarrassment creeping across her face. “I think the apology was enough on its own. Accidents happen and luckily it was only the dress.” True enough, her possessions remained untouched by the liquid.

 

“I feel I should repay in some way. I don’t have much in the means of money, but perhaps there is something.”

 

She looked him up and down. “Perhaps a date?”

 

“Wait, sorry, but I’m only sixteen.”

 

“I’m only couple years older than you, that shouldn’t be too big of a deal. I think it’s fair, don’t you? It can be just as two people getting to know each other.” She chuckled.

 

Hajime felt almost as if he was cornered. “That sounds fine I guess.”

 

“Saturday then, we can meet here first then? One o’clock?”

 

“Yeah,” Hajime sighed.

 

“I’ll see then,” the woman said as she started take her leave. “Oh, I should give you my name. It’s Kamishiro Rize. Now i you don’t mind, I’m going to fix myself up and see if I can get this dress dry cleaned.”

 

The waitress could finally get to the shattered cup and made her way to clean it. Nagito had gotten up to help, apologizing to the girl about what happened, even following her when she went to toss out the ceramic pieces. Hajime couldn’t tell what his friend was saying from the distance, but brushed it off. He looked back at Chiaki who, while still playing her game, seeming a little distracted.

 

“Are you ever going to eat you sandwich Nanami?” Hajime asked. She looked at him with same puffed up pouty face she gave him whenever he tried her reminded her to take care of herself. She quickly grabbed the sandwich and took a large bite, over exaggerating her chewing. Hajime smiled. _“I’m just trying to make sure you’re taking care of yourself,”_ he almost wanted to say, but kept it to himself.

 

Nagito came back to the table while Chiaki finished up the sandwich. “I think we should head home today,” he said sighing. “I think I’ve caused enough trouble from just being here today.” He chuckled at the last bit.

 

The day ended like all the rest. He walked home partway with Nagito and Chiaki before he split off with them. Coming home and pulling his uniform off and changing into a t-shirt and pajama pants, knowing that he wasn’t going to be going out for the rest of the night. Study, until his mind drifted off and found himself browsing the internet on his phone. Then came dinner and talking with his parents, followed by chatting with his friends over texts. Soon enough sleep started taking hold of Hajime’s mind.

 

Just as he started falling asleep, his phone buzzed. A new text message.

 

**Nagito**

_I need to talk to you tomorrow._

_Sorry about today :(_

 

Hajime sighed, replying.

 

_its ok_

_talk to you tomorrow_

 

Hajime shut his eyes and drifted off into sleep.


	2. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long for me to write! Wanted to get these chapters out at least once a month. Oh well, enjoy!

“You really shouldn’t go out with her,” Nagito said to Hajime, standing outside their classroom before class started, Nagito’s arms crossed and looking Hajime in the eyes. Hajime rubbed his eyes from exhaustion. He was not used to being up this early for school and didn’t understand how Nagito always did this, at least, when he did go to school. 

 

“Look, it’s no big deal,” Hajime said yawning. “I’m just covering for you.” Nagito seemed to wince at the last statement. 

 

Nagito had been trying to talk him out of going through with the repayment date since the incident happened at the beginning of the week. Hajime felt that his friend was just overreacting a bit. This wouldn’t be the first time that Nagito had blew something out of proportion and his solutions always seemed a bit over dramatic and sometimes dangerous. 

 

“You really don’t need to do this, I’ll go instead and tell her you’re sick and I’ll cover whatever costs.” He was being sincere with his words.

 

“Just be honest with me, Nagito. What’s wrong with her?”

 

Nagito sighed. “She’s just a parasite, living off of men who don’t know any better. She uses them until she gets bored and tosses them to the side. She’s a con artist, basicly. One without standards, since she’s going after a high schooler, but I guess I can see why. Teenagers are quite easy to manipulate.” 

 

“It’s just one time, and then I never have to see her again.” Hajime said hoping to end the conversation there. 

 

“Hinata, you don't understa-” Nagito was cut off by a small group of students walking into class, chatting loudly along with more students that were heading into class now. 

 

“Looks like class is starting soon, talk about this later?” Hajime starting walking into the classroom before stopping and looking over Nagito again. “Wait, is Nanami late again?” Nagito looked to sigh at the question and look to his phone, mumbling something the Hajime didn’t quite catch. A bell rang and both off them hurried into their class.

  
  
  


“Stand. Bow.

 

“Today is Saturday, July 7th, when I call your name say ‘here’.” The homeroom teacher droned on with the attendance as the back door slid open slowly and revealed a sleepy Chiaki who hopped through and closed the door as quickly and as quietly as she possibly could. Although the homeroom teacher seemed to notice, he didn’t seemed to care as this had become all to common of an event. Role call soon came to an end afterwards and the teacher continued on.

 

“I hope all of you have been studying as finals are a little over a week away and then you’ll be off onto summer break, now if we look at what the curriculum for today…”

 

Hajime could already feel himself zoning out. He had the date today after school and he could anxiety welling up inside himself.  _ “It isn’t a real date,” _ he thought,  _ “but after what Komaeda said, what if she tries stealing my wallet or something? Or if I don’t do as she says or something, she’ll make a scene and make something up like I hit her or something. What if the police get involved somehow? How am I going to explain that to my parents?!” _ Hajime stopped himself before going overboard with all the terrible things that could happen and took a couple deep breaths. _ “No, think logically about this. It’s more likely she’ll just try to get me to go out with her more. It’s all probably just a plan to lure me in and get me to eventually steal my parents credit card or something to keep her happy. I at least know better than to fall for that.” _ The last mental statement reassured him. He wasn’t going to fall for the tricks of some greedy hussy. 

  
  
  


Class was dismissed and Hajime quickly grabbed his things and went to his shoe locker. He knew he didn’t have time to go home and change out of his uniform into something more presentable for the situation, but he guessed it didn’t really matter since this wasn’t serious.  Hajime didn’t the time today to say goodbye to his friends, besides Nagito would try to stop him anyways. There wasn’t time for that. This whole thing just needed to get done and they’ll never have to think about it again. 

 

“Oi, spiky hair!” called out a familiar voice. “You dropped your phone.” The waitress from the cafe stood with her hand extended with the phone in her open palm, Hajime quickly retrieved the phone and put in his pocket.

 

“Thank you, uh,” he paused for a second. “Kirishima-san was it?”

 

“Wait, you actually know my name?” She seemed a bit surprised for a second, but the shock quickly faded. “Never mind, just try not to lose something like that again.” She left, not saying another word.

  
  
  


Rize Kamishiro was not what Hajime was expecting. She actually really nice and kind of interesting to listen to, even willing to foot her half of the bill at the trendy restaurant they were currently in. She had a real passion for literature, which wasn’t something he shared with her. He tried what little he knew about popular books to keep conversation from hitting a standstill.

 

“Are you a fan of Toko Fukawa?” Hajme shot in the dark. “A lot of girls in my class are big fans of her, though I personally don’t know her works, being a guy and all.” He scratched the back of his head nervously. 

 

“Well I have enjoyed her works, I wouldn’t say I’m a fan,” Rize said, sipping from her iced coffee. “Honestly, I’m not much of a fan romance novels in general. I’m more of a mystery and psychological horror fan, personally.”

 

“Sounds like you’d get along with my friend, he gets sick a lot and says that often he has found books to be his only companion in those times. He tends to read some of the more darker works out there. He one time got me to read some Lovecraft and let’s just say, I’m never getting the image of fish people out of my head.” She giggled at the last bit.

 

“Though I can say one author I’m a fan of in Sen Takatsuki.” She reached into her bag and pulled out a book. “I currently reading through her latest work, The Black Goat’s Egg. I highly recommend it so far, and don’t worry, no fish people in here.” She tapped the book at the last bit.

 

Hajime could feel himself relax as they talked.  _ “Maybe Komaeda was wrong,” _ he thought.  _ “She seems pretty nice and hasn’t tried to use me yet like he said she would. I still shouldn’t take my guard completely down. This might still be a ploy.” _

 

Rize slipped the back into her bag and took another sip of coffee. Hajime glanced down at her plate and noticed that she barely touched her food, a simple club sandwich with no side dish. 

 

“Are you going to eat anymore?” Hajime asked, with slight concern in his voice. 

 

“Oh, sorry,” she replied, “I’m on a diet right now. I’ve grown so used to limiting myself.” The last bit seemed to sooth Hajime’s worries. “If you don’t mind, I need to use the bathroom.” She walked off to the restroom and gave Hajime a chance to look at his phone

 

**Nagito**

_ Where are you? _

_ Are you actually going out with her? _

_ Please respond. _

_ I’m worried. _

 

_ im fine _

_ just got a chance to look at my phone _

_ anyways gtg _

_ will text later _

 

_ Hinata? _

_ Hinata? _

_ Hajime? _

 

Rize was coming back and he slipped his phone back in his pocket. She sat down and waved for the check and looked to Hajime. 

 

“Where would you like to go after this?” She asked. “We still have some daylight left and maybe we can do some window shopping. I’d to see some of the stuff you like at least.”

 

“Sure, I don’t see the harm in that.”

  
  


It was starting to get dark when Hajime checked his phone for the time. 7:01pm and his phone was low on battery.  _ “Eleven percent,” _ Hajime thought,  _ “if we end it off here, I’ll have enough juice to make it home before it dies.” _

 

“Kamishiro-san,” Hajime called, “I think it’s about time we part ways, I have exams coming up and I really need to study. I’ll walk you home if need be, or at least to the train station, I guess.”

 

“I was about to ask,” Rize said with worry crossing her face. “I live pretty close to the Takada building and I’m scared to go home alone, with the recent attack and everything.” 

 

Hajime glanced at his phone in his hand and sighed, putting it in his pocket. “Lead the way.” He was hoping she wouldn’t take him up on his offer, but no such luck. Idle chit-chat accompanied the two as they walked.

 

“So what’s your family like?” Hajime found himself asking, not sure why he thought to ask the question. 

 

“Non-existent,” she replied quickly. “Not something I really think about, you?”

 

“Normal I guess. I mean, my dad works a lot, my mom is stay at home for the most part. No siblings before you ask.”

 

“I’m guessing it’s your mom that has been texting you so much, she must be waiting for you at home.”

 

“What? No, just an overbearing friend. My mom’s out of town to help with something with my grandparents and trusts me to take care of myself.” As the turned the corner, Hajime could swear that she looked relieved as he said that. 

 

“Let me guess, the white haired guy you were with the other day?”

 

“Yeah, but…” Hajime felt his voice trail off as they turned another corner. He couldn’t recognize the street they were on, actually at this point, it was more like alleyways and footpaths. There didn’t seem anyone around either. Rize’s back was facing him as they approached a quiet construction site. Hajime could feel his anxiety rising, he had no idea where he was, his phone was dying, and he was with someone that could potentially be dangerous, at least if he was to believe Nagito. 

 

The silence was suddenly broken by his phone going off. Rize turned around to Hajime expectantly as he pulled out the phone.  _ “Komaeda!” _ He answered this time.

 

“ _Hajime!_ ” Komaeda shouted into his ear. “ _Thank god that you finally answered! Please, if you haven’t already, you have to get away from Kamishiro! She’s-_ ” The phone was ripped from Hajime’s hand as Rize stood only centimeters from his face. The phone sailed through the air before crashing into the ground, breaking the device for sure.

 

“I guess there’s point on continuing this charade.” She said, a sick grin growing upon her face. “You’re friend meddles too much in things that shouldn’t be his problem.” A death grip wrapped around Hajime’s wrist as he watched her eyes change to that of that of a demon’s. Black sclera and blood red irises that seemed to almost glow.

 

Panic took hold of Hajime as he tried to tear away from the monster. He brought his elbow of his free arm down upon the arm gripping his wrist, the shock of the blow managing to loosen her grip enough for him to break free. He stumbled into a run, remembering them passing a koban on the way. He felt something pierce his leg and fell onto the wrist that had been trapped, the second sharp pain making him aware of someone screaming, only to realize it was his own voice letting out the bloodcurdling shirks. More pain erupted from his leg as he was dragged back to a manic Rize by a claw-like tentacle impaled through his calf. 

 

She was saying something, but Hajime couldn’t make sense of her words in his adrenaline and fear ridden mind. The only word he could think as she licked the blood her hand was covered in from caressing his leg wound was “ghoul”. He watched as he was impaled through the stomach with another tentacle like appendage, or was it the same one that grabbed his leg. There was too much, Hajime’s mind was fogging up, only flailing to get away and screaming, like a samom in the maw of a bear or a rabbit in the teeth of a wolf. 

 

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Ghoul. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Run. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Cold. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Dark.

  
  
  


The next Hajime could remember next the beeping and whirring of machines.


	3. Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been stuck on a writter's block and drifting between stories, not to mention personal issues that have left my with no energy to write. Sorry for the long wait!

The next week was a blur for Hajime, being asleep through the most part with only a few hours of consciousness collectively at best. It was a struggle to move, his body feeling like it was made of lead. Today felt like the first day in the last week or so of prolonged clarity. 

 

His head turned to the side to see a few bouquets of flowers on the small dresser next to his bed and the shades of his hospital room open, the sun shining in. Voices drifted in from the hallway into his room, words muddled and unintelligible from where he was laying.

 

“So you’re awake,” a nurse in her early forties said as she walked in, the name tag her uniform read “ _ Yuki _ ”. “Your doctor won’t be here for a couple hours, so I might as well give you the rundown since you’re probably wondering what happened.” She seemed to be exhausted and stressed, making her sound annoyed more than anything. 

 

She picked a clipboard hanging off the foot of his bed and began to read off it. “Brought in after being involved in a freak accident at a construction site, I-beams came loose and collapsed on top of you and an unidentified female. Injuries include broken wrist, impaled calf, and severe damage to abdomen. Heavy organ damage, most was salvageable, but there was a liver transplant from the other accident victim who happened to be a perfect match for you.” She paused to look at Hajime. “Talk about lucky.” She looked back down at the clipboard and continued.

 

“You doctor, Kanou, did not seek permission from next of kin for the other victim before transplanting her organs to you and is currently under massive fire by higher ups and the media. Though honestly since the woman had no forms of identification on her and as far as I know, she’s still without any identification, so in the end, I guess it doesn’t matter.”

 

She went on about what to expect from now on. Physical therapy due to the damage his leg took, it was possible he might walk with a slight limp for the rest of his life if things don't heal properly. He was lucky he wasn't involved in sports, this would have ended any chances of ever competing again.

 

Being an organ transplant recipient meant he had take extra care of his health. He would be on immunosuppressants for the rest of his life, so even the flu could easily send him to the emergency room if he got unlucky. There was also the fact that his body could still reject the organ sometime in the coming months, which could spell death. Or at least that’s what Hajime thought he heard, he was too busy internally panicking about the sudden changes going on in his life and bolted upright to clutch his chest where his heart pounded. This only lead to the blood rushing from his head and falling back from the sudden vertigo. 

 

“Take it easy, unless you want to get yourself hurt,” Nurse Yuki sighed, “anymore than you already are, that is.” She left the room, putting the clipboard from his bed back and leaving Hajime to lay in defeat, his mind drifting away from himself.

  
  


Food arrived a little after noon, though Hajime found himself not hungry. He blamed it on his stress, the same stress that had left him unmoving for the last hour, his head somewhere else. A sudden knock on his room door snapped him back to this plane of existence.

 

“Hinata, are you awake today?” A familiar voice asked from the other side.

 

“Komaeda?” Hajime’s voice called out, sounding incredibly raspy from the lack of use for who knows how long. “Yeah, I’m awake.” He moved slowly into sitting position, learning from last time.

 

The door swung open and the skinny boy walked through and looked at Hajime, almost in disbelief and moved quickly to the boy’s bedside and reached to hug him. “I can’t believe you’re alive, I was sure she would’ve-” Nagito’s voice cut off, as if afraid to finish the sentence. “This is truly a hopeful turn of events. They said you were in and out of a coma for the last week, you being awake makes me so hop-happy.” He let go of Hajime as if realizing he had done something wrong and mumbled an apology. “Nanami will be here soon, I didn’t go to school today before you ask. I had to see a doctor today.” 

 

Hajime was about about to ask more about the doctor’s visit, but the look on Nagito’s face seemed to ask him not to. Nagito pulled a chair to the side of the bed while Hajime slowly pouring ice water from a small plastic pitcher into a glass that came along with his lunch. Nagito looked over to Hajime’s untouched food and raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. 

 

“Oh god, exams start in a couple days,” Hajime said as the realization hit him like a brick. “I’m not ready! I’m still so behind and I’m going to fail English and I can’t remember what we were covering in Japanese. I mean I know it was some literary classic or something, but I can’t remember now! Oh god I-”

 

“Hinata, they’re not going to make you do exams while you’re in the hospital, I know from experience.” Nagito cut off Hajime before he got himself anymore worked up. “You’re going to be in here for at least a month if what Yuki-san says is correct. You’ll just have to make them up after summer break if things go well.”

 

Hajime sighed with relief. At least he had more than enough time to catch up. Then another realization caught up with him.  _ “I’m going to in the hospital during summer break. God damnit! Can this get any worse?” _

 

Nagito looked at his downtrodden friend and pulled out something from his carrying bag. A bottle of orange juice, reminding Hajime of a discussion he had with Nagito the previous month.

 

_ “Okay, so apple juice or orange juice, which is better?” Nagito asked as he stood in front of a vending machine after school.  _

 

_ “Orange juice, no question,” Hajime answered, his body leaning against the wall, his body next to the vending machine. _

 

_ “See, I have to disagree, apple juice is better.” _

 

_ “Really? Are you really trying to start this?” Hajime was pretty sure that Nagito was lying and just doing this to get his goat. “Do you even like apple juice?” _

 

_ “Hinata! I’m hurt! Of course I like apple juice. It’s sweet, crisp flavor, how could I not enjoy that?” _

 

_ “Oh come on, orange is sweet but tangy. It’s like the perfect juice to pick you up on a bad day! It’s like sunshine in a cup, or bottle, or whatever. Apple juice is like something you really only drink as a kid and realize it wasn’t that good when you get older, but orange juice tastes good no matter how old you are.” _

 

“I know you’re probably on a bland diet, but I don’t think a little orange juice can hurt.:

 

Hajime cracked open the bottle of juice and thanked his friend. Quickly Hajime went for a big gulp of the citrus juice, but was only met with horror. The juice tasted horrible, it tasted rancid and way too acidic. He wanted to throw up. The disgusting juice sprayed out of his mouth onto his body and the sheets and started gagging. The bottle fell to the floor and spilled the contents on the ground. He grabbed for the ice water and drank out of the pitcher itself, trying to rid the flavor from his mouth, trying to keep himself from heaving.

 

“Oh fuck, was that juice expired?!” Hajime yelled as he looked to Nagito only to be surprised. Instead of apologizing and talking about how this was because of his luck or some bullshit, his friend was as white as a sheet and unmoving.

 

“This can’t be happening,” Nagito muttered, his eyes wide in panic. “No, this can’t be possible. No, it has to be the juice, please just let it be the juice.”

 

“Komaeda, what’s going on?” Hajime asked, feeling the panic himself. “What are you talking about?” Nagito ran to check the bottle and drank the small sip that managed to remain the bottle. The boy threw the bottle to the ground, panicking. “Komaeda please!” Hajime could feel his heart pounding in his chest. “What the hell is going on!”

 

Komaeda looked up to his friend about to answer only to fall back in something akin to fear or panic. “I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry,” he babbled out. “It’sallmyfaultit’sallmyfaultit’sallmyfault.” He buried his face in his hands and let out what sounded like a sob. “Hajime can’t be a ghoul!”

 

“WHAT?!” Hajime cried out. Nagito uncovered his eyes looked to his friend again. There was no denying it. Hajime’s eyes were normally a hazel green, but now his left eye was blood red with black sclera. A kakugan, the eye of a ghoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so as this series goes on, you might see some one offs connected to this work that will be occurring outside what's going on with the main cast, but may or may not tie in later to the main story. Perhaps something with certain detective cast in purple?  
> By the way, what do you guys think is better? Apple juice or orange juice? Leave your answers in the comments.


End file.
